


Haunted

by wereleopard58



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 18:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wereleopard58/pseuds/wereleopard58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haunted by Angelus' memories</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunted

Title Haunted  
Author Wereleopard58  
Rating PG  
Word Count 174  
Prompt 023: Haunted  
Pairing (if any)

Disclaimer: I do not own Angel

I close my eyes and still see everything he has done. I am and always be haunted by the memories. These memories aren't mine, they are his.

I have nightmares about them, I look into water, his vampiric face that stares back. Blood across his mouth I open my mouth to scream but instead a chuckle escapes. It is evil and makes me cold to the soul.

In my wakening hours I watch him carefully when he smiles at me it lights up his eyes and I can't help smiling back. I somehow have to reconcile the two otherwise, it will tear us apart. The killer and the champion, they are both the same person, the man I love.

Maybe the reason I find it hard to get past it is that I will have to look deep within myself and will find the same thing, a killer, and a seer. All the vampires we have killed they were just people once so doesn't that still make it murder?

The End


End file.
